Unexpected But Great
by KNDnumbuh678
Summary: An interaction with a little fan sets Nathan on a new path. Will he find something he never knew he wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mtl fans. Please enjoy this little thing I've been playing with.**

It wasn't something Nathan was expecting, but was very glad happened. This happiness was a thing the man didn't think would ever come his way. And to think it all started with a kind gesture to a deaf little girl going viral.

Four months earlier:

It was another annoying autograph signing and Nathan Explosion, the lead singer of Dethklok, was bored out of his skull. He signed posters and shirts a thousand times like usual at these events, but then something new happened. A woman approached the booth holding the hand of a girl no more than five years old. She gave a warm smile, a mother's smile to Nathan which he didn't expect, but gave a simple smile in return.

"Hello Mr. Explosion, it's nice to meet you. My name is Isabel and this is my sweet daughter Fiona." Nathan looked down at the girl who smiled and gave the sign for hello. This made Nathan pause and look back to the mother.

"Can she not hear?" Isabel nodded looking to her child.

"Yes, Fiona is deaf. But she loves the deep feel of your music. Things with a heavy beat are wonderful for her. You don't have to try and communicate with her, but she really wanted to meet you." The front man looked back to the child and he really examined her this time.

He noticed the little Dethklok t-shirt she wore and the red skirt, grey tights and Mary Jane shoes. He noticed the way she moved her free hand waiting to sign any response. He noticed her cute light hazel eyes shining with excitement looking up at him and her soft brown hair pulled into two pigtails. She was the most adorable thing he'd seen in some time and he couldn't resist giving her a big smile. Seeing this made the girl excited. Nathan knew what he had to do and stood up which made others look his way. He moved in front of the booth and knelt down to her level and began to sign.

 _'Hello Fiona, it's nice to meet you.'_ The little girl's eyes went wide and so did her mother's. Fiona let go of her mother and signed back.

 _'You know sign language?'_ Nathan nodded.

 _'I learned when I was younger. My grandmother is deaf, so I grew up signing to communicate with her.'_ Fiona grinned and began to bounce on her toes a bit which made Nathan chuckle. He signed to her again.

 _'Would you like me to autograph your shirt?'_ The girl nodded quickly and pulled at the side of her t-shirt.

Nathan took the red permanent marker in his hand and made his usual signature on the shirt, but added a little heart next to it. This made the child very happy and before he stood again she jumped and wrapped her arms around the large man's neck. This caught Nathan off guard for a moment but he soon gave a soft smile and returned the hug. He waved goodbye to the pair and returned to the other side of the booth. The man was in a very good mood the rest of the day. That however, would change some the next morning when he gets rudely awakened by his drummer.

"Nate, come out to the living room quick! This you absolutely have to see!" Still half asleep Nathan couldn't tell if his tone was shock or excited, but he really didn't care and followed the smaller man to the living room. The rest of the band was there watching the TV intently. Clearly this was something good to keep all their short attention spans at once. Looking up to the large TV screen Nathan saw himself and the little girl from the day before. The caption at the bottom of the screen said in bold lettering, MOST BRUTAL MAN IN THE WORLD...NOT SO BAD A GUY! Nathan felt a heat rise to his cheeks as the news anchors chatted about the video apparently taken by another fan that went viral overnight with record views.

"Wowee Natphans, i didn't knows you was so goods wiph kids." Toki commented from his place on the sofa. Skwisgaar nodded in agreement while lazily fingering his always constant guitar.

"Da, you've nevers seems the types. I always thoughts you didn't likes little ones." Nathan turned to his bandmates and shook his head feeling his face heat up more. How could he not have noticed someone recording him?

"It's not that I don't like kids. I've always been pretty good with them. It's mostly that in this industry we don't interact with a lot of kids. So I've never had a reason to bring it up." Everyone mumbled a mutual agreement. Just as Nathan was about to head back to his room to process this, Charles came up to him.

"Nathan, we need to talk about this viral video of you. Please follow me to my office." And with that he turned and started towards the office in question. Nathan gave a heavy sigh and followed. This should be interesting. When the two arrived to the office Nathan sat opposite the large oak desk. The front man was ready to roll his eyes at whatever his manager was about to scold him for.

"Nathan, when did you learn sign language?" This question surprised him and he thought for a moment.

"My grandma on my dad's side is deaf. I learned to sign as I grew up with her. What's the big deal?" Charles took a paper from his desk and handed it to Nathan. It was a handwritten letter addressed to him. Taking out his reading glasses Nathan read it out loud to himself.

"Dear Mr. Explosion, I hope this finds you in good spirits. I'm Isabel from the autograph signing yesterday. I just wanted to thank you for being so kind to my daughter. I also wanted to ask you if you would like to join as an advocate in the organization I help run with some friends and others with deaf or hard of hearing loved ones. I understand if you don't have time with your busy schedule, but if you can find a moment to meet us I'm sure you'd be a wonderful addition. Our next meeting is this Thursday at seven o'clock at the local community center. I hope to see you there. Love Isabel Wilson." Nathan sat stunned for a moment before looking up at his manager.

"Something tells me I'm going to the community center Thursday?" Charles nodded giving the slightest smirk at the almost enthusiastic tone coming from the larger man. Nathan smiled to himself looking over the letter again. This woman had really nice handwriting, a lot better than his. This whole thing might not be so bad. He almost felt excited to go.

 **That's where I'm leaving off for now. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan stood in front of the small community center at six forty five. Now that he was there, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to stay. He could feel his old social anxiety coming back, but he swallowed his fear and opened the door. The center was charming and quiet which helped to calm the man a little. An older woman sat at the reception desk and looked his way when he entered.

"Are you here for the deaf people meeting?" Nathan was blunt and even he felt that was a little rude.

"Well, um, yes I am…"

"Room 7 down the hall on the left."

"Oh, okay, thank you." The woman looked back at her computer and Nathan went to the meeting room.

Once he stood at the door he wasn't sure what to do so he did what he thought was right and knocked. He heard a few voices and some shuffling on the other side before the door opened revealing the lady who invited him. She grinned wide at seeing him there which make Nathan both happy and a little nervous.

"Oh, Mr. Explosion you made it. Come right in please, we were just about to start." Nathan nodded and entered the room. Instantly he felt all eyes on him. He looked around and counted maybe fifteen people total, adults and some kids. It was strange, he never minded people watching him on stage or at a press conference, but in a small place like this he felt shy.

"Y-You know, you can call me Nathan. Mr. Explosion feels... weird." He mentally slapped himself for stuttering. Isabel seemed surprised for a moment, but quickly smiled.

"Alright Nathan, you can call me Isabel. Now let's get this meeting going shall we?" Everyone mumbled in agreement and moved towards the large table in the center of the room.

Nathan stood awkwardly trying to figure out where to go when he felt a small tug on his pant leg. He looked down to find little Fiona staring up at him with stary eyes and a big grin. She was in a cute little light blue dress with matching ribbons in her braids. She bounced as she signed to him.

' _Mr. Nathan, do you want to sit next to me?'_ Nathan smiled at the sweet girl and nodded. She then grabbed his hand and walked him over to the front of the table next to her mom. The two sat down and everyone was quite.

"Okay everyone, I'm glad we could all make it this week. I'm even more glad to introduce our new member, Nathan Explosion." Everyone looked to him and again Nathan began to feel shy. He gave a weak smile and waved a bit, but that was all he could manage.

"Now Nathan, we like to get to know our members a little, so why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Now he got nervous. Nathan looked around to see everyone waiting for him.

"Like what?" Isabel thought for a second.

"How about you tell us how you learned to sign." Okay, Nathan could do that. He looked down at his hands as he spoke.

"Well my paternal grandmother is completely deaf. Growing up I learned little by little how to sign mostly by interacting with her. My parents did get me a few books on sign language as I got older, but it mostly came from experience. I guess it's just a part of my life I didn't really think about before." Isabel nodded and smiled at him. Nathan looked up and noticed that she was signing to Fiona, must have been doing it the whole time.

"Thank you Nathan, now let's get to this week's agenda…" The meeting lasted about two hours and was a lot more fun than Nathan expected. He learned a lot surprisingly and also found out that Fiona had a wicked sense of humor which he absolutely loved. He exchanged information with Isabel and agreed to keep coming around.

"This was pretty cool. Not exactly metal, but nice. I like that every once in a while." Isabel giggled a bit at this which made Nathan blush slightly.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself Nathan. It's always nice to meet another person who knows what it's like." She looked warmly towards Fiona who was running around with another little girl. Nathan looked at her to and caught the kid's eye. She raced over to him and hugged his leg. Then she quickly signed to him.

' _Thanks for coming tonight. I had fun with you here. Will you come again?_ ' This made Nathan's chest tighten for some reason and he smiled signing back to her.

' _Yes I will, I had fun to.'_ Fiona bounced and grinned even bigger if that was possible. Isabel laughed and signed to her daughter that it was time to go home. Everyone was very friendly and said goodbye before going in their own directions, Nathan included.

He got back home only to see Charles waiting for him by the door.

"Well, how did it go?" The man never sugar coated and Nathan rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the linger of a smile.

"It was cool, I'm gonna go again. Now I'm tired so... night." Charles nodded, satisfied with the front man's response and left. Nathan returned to his room and checked his phone. There was a text from Isabel.

"Hi Nathan. I was wondering if you wanted to go with Fiona and I to lunch sometime next week? If you can make the time, she'd really like to see you again." Nathan was surprised, but happy to see the text. He quickly (as quickly as he could with his big fingers) texted back.

"Sure, that sounds nice. I'll check my schedule and get back to you." He then got himself ready and went right to sleep. He began to think about what this new little thing of his would do to his career and his reputation, but those were worries for another day and Soon he blacked out.


End file.
